Love Blossom
by Nelicious
Summary: Sequel of 'Spring Devil' - Jongin yang diajak Taemin kembali ke Korea bertemu dengan seorang namja yang terus saja menatapnya intens. Namja milky skin ini tiba-tiba saja memeluknya erat, lalu tersenyum, dan sekarang malah menangis lalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kai'.. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya? KaiHun (KaixSehun), AU, Sho-ai.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: EXO bukan punya gue kok, tenang aja.

Pair: SeKai or KaiHun (KaixSehun)

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC sangat sangat , miss typo(s), AU, dll.

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

Sequel dari ff Spring Devil. Yang belum baca, monggo bisa dibaca dulu. ^^

.

.

Musim Semi... dia akui musim semi memang indah. Tapi bukan salah satu musim favoritnya. Terlalu banyak warna dari bunga-bunga yang mekar saat musim semi. Membuatnya sakit mata kadang-kadang. Dan Taemin sebenarnya tahu hal itu.

Makanya Taemin tidak membawanya ke taman bunga seperti di Canada atau Belanda. Tapi justru membawanya kembali ke kampung halamannya, Korea. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya dia menghabiskan Musim Semi di negara kelahirannya, hanya saja dia tetap lebih menyukai Jepang yang memiliki banyak sakura.

Tapi ini tidak buruk juga. Meski tidak sebanyak di Jepang, bunga Sakura di Korea tetaplah indah. Well, liburan setelah rutinitasnya di Jerman saat musim dingin kemarin memang bukan ide yang buruk ternyata.

"Indah kan?" suara itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Kepalanya menoleh kesamping dimana sepupunya masih tersenyum melihat jejeran sakura yang indah.

"Hn..." ujarnya singkat menanggapi. Sejujurnya? Dia ingin cepat menyelesaikan tur kecil ini lalu pulang dan tidur.

"Tsk. Kau tidak asyik seperti Minho-hyung," ujar Taemin lagi sambil menyikut pinggangnya keras. Dia hanya mengaduh kecil tapi tidak berniat membalas, terlalu malas. "Ayo berfoto bersama. Sedari tadi aku terus yang melakukannya!"

"Terserah. Tapi bukannya kau tidak bawa tripod?" katanya menjawab saat ingat sepupunya itu hanya membawa kamera saja.

Taemin terlihat menepuk jidatnya lalu berpikir sebentar.

"Letakkan saja di tanah untuk gunakan timernya!" katanya mencoba mencari penyelesaian. Tapi sepupunya itu terlihat mengernyitkan dahi tidak setuju.

"Enak saja. Sekarang sedang ramai, kalau kameraku terinjak bagaimana? Ini hadiah dari Minho-hyung. Lagipula _low-angel_ itu tidak menarik," Taemin menjawab dengan nada tidak suka, membuatnya menghela napas malas menanggapi sepupunya yang belagak jadi fotografer sejak diberi kamera oleh kekasihnya sebulan yang lalu, padahal memotretnya yang sedang beraksi di atas papan ski saja hasilnya akan blur.

"Tunggu disini! Aku akan minta bantuan orang lain."

"Oey! Lebih baik tidak us─" kalimatnya terhenti saat Taemin sudah berlari ke salah seorang _namja_ yang tengah duduk sendirian. Dia lagi-lagi hanya mendesah pasrah saja, memasukkan tangan ke saku celananya dan melangkah mendekat.

Dahinya mengernyit heran saat _namja_ itu justru menatapnya lama. Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilannya saat ini? Dia yakin sekali penampilannya baik-baik saja saat bercermin sebelum pergi tadi.

"Taemin-ah, kalau dia tidak mau cari orang lain saja!" serunya karena merasa tidak nyaman saat _namja_ aneh itu terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Itu benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dia ingin cepat-cepat pergi menghindari orang ini.

"Ck. Sabarlah! Lihat siapa yang aku temui, _namja_ manis yang kutabrak sebelum kita berangkat ke _Schladming_."

Dahinya mengerut bingung. Hah? Orang itu ngomong apa sih? Mana mungkin dia ingat bertemu dengan siapa saja sebelum berangkat ke _Schladming_. Aiish... Taemin ini bodoh atau apa sih?

Taemin terlihat membungkuk dan kembali berjalan ke arahnya, sepertinya _namja_ tadi tidak mau. Yeah, itu lebih baik daripada terus ditatap tanpa henti seperti tadi.

"Makanya kubilang taruh saja di tanah," ujarnya malas lalu menguap sekali. Udara sejuk disini membuatnya mengantuk. Ugh, sebenarnya kapanpun dan dimanapun dia akan selalu mengantuk sih.

"Aiish... kau menyebalkan Kim Jongin!" Taemin masih menggerutu, meski tangannya terus saja sibuk dengan kameranya. Jepret sana jepret sini, dan Jongin yakin hasilnya tidak akan bagus semua. Dia agak menjauhkan tubuhnya saat sepupunya itu terus saja bergerak menghadap kanan, kiri, dan belakang, lalu berhenti.

Langkahnya ikut terhenti melihat sepupunya, lalu matanya beralih melihat sosok _namja_ yang tadi ditemui mereka.

"Oey, kau menguntit kami ya?" ujarnya dengan nada tajam, dan langsung mengaduh saat sekali lagi mendapat sikutan di pinggangnya.

"Jaga omonganmu, Jongin!"

Jongin memutar matanya lalu menjawab 'Hn...' sekali lagi dan memalingkan wajahnya malas melihat _namja_ yang terus menatapnya itu. Gila! Apa namja ini sekarang terobsesi padanya?

"Bukankah kau ingin aku memotret kalian?" _namja_ itu mengulurkan tangan meminta kamera yang ada di tangan Taemin. Taemin sendiri terlihat senang mendengarnya, dan Jongin hanya diam saja saat diseret ke salah satu bawah pohon sakura.

"Jongin-ssi..." itu bukan pertama kalinya dia mendengar _namja_ itu berbicara, tapi dirinya justru tertegun sesaat mendengar namanya disebut dengan halus dari bibir tipis itu. Suara itu tidaklah merdu seperti penyanyi, hanya saja terdengar riang dan lembut di telinganya, seperti menggelitik gendang telinganya hingga terdengar menyenangkan. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya diam, kali ini entah sadar atau tidak, dirinya lah yang menatap _namja_ itu lama. "Tersenyumlah! Kau selalu memasang wajah datar sedari tadi."

"Ck. Ayolah Jonginnie, kau bukan anak TK yang baru diajarkan cara berfoto. Sudah lama sekali kau tidak merasakan musim semi di Korea kan?"

Jongin mendengus kasar, berusaha menenangkan diri saat telinganya seolah bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. "Berisik! Aku bukan model yang harus disuruh-suruh untuk tersenyum saat di depan kamera!"

Taemin hanya memutar matanya bosan. "Ya sudah, jangan pedulikan dia!"

Dan bukannya tersenyum ke arah lensa kamera, dia justru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Melihat kemana saja asalkan tidak ke depan. Dia hanya... tidak bisa melakukannya untuk saat ini entah karena apa.

Dia beberapa kali mendengar suara tombol shutter, bukan hanya beberapa kali sebenarnya, tapi berkali-kali. Jongin mengatur napasnya perlahan, berusaha mengatur mimik wajahnya saat _namja_ itu belum berhenti mengambil gambar. Taemin justru terlihat senang dengan memasang berbagai pose.

Dan dia menghela napas lega saat pemotretan itu sepertinya sudah selesai. Tanpa mempedulikan Taemin yang tengah melihat hasil fotonya, dia mendekati sebuah bangku taman dan duduk disana. Menyenderkan punggungnya lelah, dia memejamkan matanya menikmati suasana.

Beberapa kelopak bunga mengenai wajahnya yang mendongak tidak dia permasalahkan sama sekali. Sekarang ini dia hanya... mengantuk.

.

.

.

Jongin terbangun dengan leher kaku dan pandangan yang gelap. Tidak, dia tidak buta. Hanya saja hari memang gelap dan pencahayaan yang minim. Melihat sekelilingnya yang sudah sepi dia sadar kalau sudah ditinggalkan sepupu bodohnya itu. Ck. Seenaknya saja!

Jongin melihat ke samping saat sadar ada orang disebelahnya, dan matanya langsung bertemu dengan permata hazel indah. Lagi, dia hanya terdiam bingung. Dia tahu banyak sekali orang yang memiliki mata seperti itu. Dia juga tahu banyak orang yang memiliki rambut cokelat seperti itu.

Tapi dia penasaran, apakah rambut cokelat itu selembut kelihatannya atau tidak. Baiklah, berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak Jongin!

"Oh, kau masih ada disini?" tanyanya setelah terdiam cukup lama, menyadarkan _namja_ itu dari lamunannya.

"Taemin-ssi bilang kalau kau bangun, kau pulang saja lebih dulu karena dia ada urusan."

"Kau..." Jongin mengangkat alisnya dan menatap pemuda disebelahnya penasaran. "...menungguku sampai bangun?"

Kepala dengan surai cokelat lembut itu hanya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum. Senyum yang bisa membuat mata itu melengkung indah seperti bulan sabit lucu. Kalau dia tidak ingat kalau yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah seorang _namja_, mungkin dia akan secara gamblang mengatakan '_cantik_'.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih. Aku harus pergi... sekarang."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban lagi, Jongin langsung bangkit dan melangkah pergi, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi terus ditatap intens seperti itu. Tapi langkahnya yang keempat langsung terhenti saat merasakan sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang. Jongin menatap ngeri pada tangan yang terkait di perutnya dan sebuah kepala yang menempel di punggungnya.

"Jangan pergi!"

Bisikan lirih dari _namja_ putih itu. Jongin semakin begidik saat pelukan di perutnya semakin mengerat dan kepala _namja_ itu yang mengusak-usak di punggungnya.

"H-hey! Lepaskan aku─"

"Jonginnie..." suara cicit pelan itu entah kenapa terdengar menggemaskan di telinga Jongin, membuatnya sedikit rileks, belum lagi ditambah suasana yang tenang dengan hembus angin yang menerbangkan kelopak sakura, dan cahaya temaram dari bulan yang mengintip malu-malu dari awan malam itu.

"Jangan pergi lagi... Jonginnie~"

A-apa-apaan ini? Ada apa dengan _namja_ ini memanggilnya seperti itu? Jongin menarik napas dalam saat _namja_ itu melepaskan pelukannya dan kini sudah ada di hadapannya dan tersenyum.

Bukan jenis senyum cerah penuh kebahagiaan, tapi lebih terlihat seperti senyum lega setelah memikul beban yang berat, tapi entah kenapa tetap terlihat cantik. Jongin bahkan bisa melihat setetes air mata yang lolos membasahi pipi putih itu. Apa _namja_ ini baru saja menangis?

"Kai..."

Hah? Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di kepalanya saat mendengar kata itu. Dia hanya merasa bingung saat ini. Sangat bingung malah. _Namja_ _milky skin_ ini tiba-tiba saja memeluknya erat, lalu tersenyum, dan sekarang malah menangis. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Dan sekali lagi Jongin hanya tertegun saat _namja_ putih itu sedikit berjinjit maju kearahnya, kepalanya terasa kosong merasakan bibir mungil itu yang menempel lembut di atas bibirnya. Tubuhnya tidak bisa merespon apapun, keduanya hanya terdiam di tengah hembus angin malam yang menerbangkan kelopak merah muda sakura disekitar mereka.

.

.

_To Be Continue_

.

.

A/N: YEAAAH~ ff ini dibuat karena nggak sengaja dengerin lagu-lagu yg dulunya nemenin gue ngetik ff Spring Devil, antara kangen n males tapi pas dengerin Best Wishes to you-nya The One malah nggak bisa tahan pengen buat sequelnya.

Padahal janjinya buat sequel JONSOM ya? yaudeh terlanjur. XDD jadi ini gimana? Lanjut? Atau udah ending aja sampe disini jadi one shot?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: EXO bukan punya gue kok, tenang aja.

Pair: SeKai or KaiHun (KaixSehun)

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC sangat sangat , miss typo(s), AU, dll.

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

Sekuel _'Spring Devil'_, karena nggak bakal dijelasin lagi flashbacknya Sehun jadi mending baca dulu Spring Devilnya biar paham.

.

* * *

"Jangan pergi lagi... Jonginnie~"

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada sosok Jongin yang terlihat tegang. Setelah dia menahannya sedari tadi, akhirnya seluruh perasaannya ikut membuncah keluar. Dia tahu Jongin dan Kai itu berbeda, tapi entah kenapa kali ini dia ingin menjadi egois dan menganggap keduanya adalah orang yang sama.

Mereka bertemu lagi, di musim semi. Sama seperti setahun yang lalu...

"_Panggil aku Kai, Sehun-ssi..."_

"_Katakan! Kenapa kau rela menunggu begitu lama hanya untuk melihatku lagi, eum?"_

Kali ini Sehun melepaskan pelukannya perlahan dan berjalan ke hadapan Jongin, menatap wajah tampan itu sambil tersenyum kecil. Pandangan matanya mulai memburam, tapi dia tidak melepaskan senyumannya. Dia senang sekali... syukurlah... dia masih bisa melihat wajah tampan ini.

"Kai..." panggilnya tanpa sadar saat setitik airmata menetes.

"_Kau tahu Sehun-ah? Aku... ukh! tidak menyesali hidupku sebagai manusia... yang singkat ini."_

Kakinya melangkah maju mendekati sosok Jongin yang masih terlihat tegang. Dan mungkin karena rasa rindunya yang sudah benar-benar menumpuk di hatinya kini dia berani menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jongin.

Dan detik itu juga, ribuan ingatan tentang Kai kembali berputar di otaknya. Apalagi saat mengingat dimana Kai yang perlahan lenyap dalam pelukannya, mengingat saat terakhir dia melihat sosok itu penuh dengan darah sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari dunia ini. Dia ingat sesuatu yang terakhir kali Kai bisikkan di telinganya...

"_Terima kasih... karena mau mencintaiku sampai saat ini!"_

Sehun kembali tersentak saat merasakan dorongan, membuat kecupan itu terlepas begitu saja. Kali ini seolah kesadaran sudah kembali padanya saat sadar apa yang barusan dia lakukan. Dilihatnya Jongin yang menatap shock kearahnya.

"M-maaf... tadi aku... a-aku..." suaranya bertambah kecil sambil menunduk, merasa bersalah. Tangannya dengan kasar mengusap matanya yang basah. Dia bingung harus memberi alasan apa untuk Jongin, dia tidak memiliki alasan logis saat ini. "Maaf..." hanya kata itu yang bisa dia ucapkan atas wujud rasa bersalahnya.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya lagi saat mendengar langkah kaki menjauh, dan dilihatnya Jongin sudah berjalan pergi menjauhinya.

"T-tunggu..." merasa ditinggalkan, dia ikut melangkah menyusul Jongin. Entah kenapa dia tidak pulang saja ke rumah, mungkin karena tidak mau meninggalkan kesalahpahaman pada Jongin nantinya.

"Jangan ikuti aku, _namja_ aneh!"

Jongin masih saja berjalan dengan cepat berusaha meninggalkan Sehun. Kepalanya berdenyut memikirkan kalau tadi dia baru saja dicium oleh seorang _namja_. Ya Tuhan... apakah itu karma atas dosa-dosanya? "Berhenti mengikutiku!" teriaknya lagi merasakan langkah kaki yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

"B-baik, Jonginnie..."

Dan setelah itu Jongin sama sekali tidak mendengar langkah kaki yang mengikutinya. Dia menghela napas lega menyadari kalau _namja_ itu sudah tidak mengikutinya lagi. Syukurlah... dia sudah ngeri sendiri membayangkan akan memiliki penguntit.

Tapi tunggu dulu!

_Namja_ seperti itu... sendirian... malam-malam begini...

Langkahnya yang tadi terkesan cepat dan buru-buru perlahan menjadi semakin melambat... lambat... dan berhenti.

Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, dia justru berbalik ke belakang. Melihat sosok Sehun yang terlihat kecil dari posisinya berdiri. Dalam diam, dia memandang _namja_ milky skin itu yang berbalik dan berjalan pergi memunggunginya dengan langkah yang terkesan lelah.

Jongin berdecih sekali lagi melihat keadaan sekitar yang sudah sangat sepi. Dilihat dari wajah yang feminim saja sudah jelas kalau _namja_ itu tidak akan mampu melawan jika ada berandalan yang menganggu.

Menghela napas sekali, Jongin ikut melangkah dalam diam mengikuti Sehun. Entah apa yang membuatnya jadi bersikap seperti ini, biasanya dia tidak akan peduli pada orang lain yang tidak dikenalnya. Ini memusingkan, sebenarnya!

Sehun sendiri kembali terkaget saat ada seseorang yang kini berjalan di sampingnya. Dia sampai menghentikan langkahnya dan berkedip bingung beberapa kali menatap Jongin.

"Kenapa berhenti? Cepat jalan dan katakan dimana rumahmu?!"

Mendengar itu saja sudah membuat Sehun mengerti, perlahan senyum kembali terkembang di bibir tipisnya. Dia bersyukur karena Jongin tidak marah padanya. Eh, tapi sepertinya masih marah.

"Jangan cepat-cepat, Jonginnie!" ujarnya merasa langkah Jongin terlalu cepat baginya. Padahal dia hanya ingin menikmati waktu berdua mereka saat ini.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, _namja_ aneh!"

"Dan kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu? Namaku Sehun, Jonginnie. Panggil aku Sehun, nde?"

"Hn..."

Hanya itu jawaban yang diberikan Jongin. Tapi Sehun kembali merasa senang saat Jongin mendengarkannya dan mulai memperlambat langkahnya. Setidaknya ini bukan awal yang terlalu buruk, masih ada hal baik yang terjadi.

"Katakan... kenapa tadi kau menciumku?"

Sehun tertegun sesaat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia mengerutkan keningnya berusaha mencari jawaban yang mungkin akan diterima oleh Jongin. Dan dia mendesah kecil saat tidak bisa menemukan jawaban apapun. "Maaf..." akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa dia gumamkan.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu minta maaf, aku hanya ingin kau menjawabnya bodoh!"

Sehun meringis kecil mendengar bentakan kasar itu. Sekali lagi dia menghela napas, memikirkan betapa bodoh dirinya sampai Jongin pun berkata begitu.

"Aku... ugh..."

"Apa kau memang suka mencium orang sembarangan?"

"Tidak!" jawab Sehun cepat mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Dicium Luhan saja terkadang membuatnya risih, apalagi mencium orang sembarangan. "Aku hanya teringat pada seseorang..."

"Lalu?"

"Uh, lalu apanya?" tanyanya dengan nada kecil merasa kebingungan akan kelanjutan kalimatnya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya teringat seseorang dan menciumku tiba-tiba?"

"Mmh... kau mirip dengannya. Aku hanya terlalu merindukannya jadi kupikir kau adalah dia. Maaf..." Sehun menjilat bibirnya gugup sambil memainkan jemarinya memikirkan ciumannya yang tiba-tiba tadi.

"Kemana '_dia_'?"

"Uh-huh?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya menatap Jongin.

"Orang yang kau bilang mirip denganku itu. Kemana dia sampai-sampai kau begitu merindukannya?" Jongin menggosok telapak tangannya sekali sebelum memasukkannya ke saku celana, tatapannya tetap tertuju ke depan meski dia yakin saat ini Sehun pasti tengah menatapnya.

"Dia pergi..."

"Kasihan sekali kau!"

"Yah... kasihan..." ujar Sehun dengan nada lirih sambil menatap kakinya yang terus melangkah. Mengingat kepergian Kai membuat pandangannya kembali memburam. Dia belum sekuat itu untuk bisa melupakan Kai yang pernah hadir dalam hidupnya.

Sehun tersentak saat sebuah lengan merangkul di bahunya. Dia bisa merasakan kehangatan saat Jongin menariknya mendekat. Matanya berkedip bingung menatap Jongin yang masih menatap lurus ke depan. Kedekatan ini tetap entah kenapa terasa familiar baginya.

"Jangan pikirkan orang brengsek itu! Dia sudah meninggalkanmu kan?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya merasa marah mendengar hal itu. Dia menyentak tangan Jongin yang merangkul bahunya dan berhenti melangkah, membuat Jongin juga ikut berhenti dan menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Jangan menyebutnya seperti itu! Kau tidak tahu orang seperti apa dia!" ujarnya dengan menatap Jongin dengan marah. _Namja_ ini mungkin memang mirip dengan Kai, tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan _namja_ ini menyebut Kai _'brengsek'_.

"Kau menyayanginya kan? Dan dia tega meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Apalagi namannya kalau bukan"

"Diam!"

Jongin tertegun mendengar bentakan Sehun. Uh oke, dia sadar kalau dirinya kelepasan bicara. Aiish... ini bukan _image_nya sama sekali banyak bicara seperti tadi. Dan dia menahan napas melihat ekspresi marah Sehun. Pertama kali melihat Sehun, dia pikir _namja_ ini tipe yang tidak bisa marah dan akan selalu tersenyum ceria.

"Kai _namja_ yang baik. Dia selalu melindungiku... Kalau bukan karena aku, seharusnya dia masih hidup di dunia ini. Seharusnya dia... ugh..."

Jongin merasakan seperti ada palu besar yang memalu dadanya saat melihat ekspresi Sehun dan mendengar penuturannya. Ugh, _pergi_ disini bukan berarti pergi jauh keluar negeri atau kemanapun ya tapi menjurus ke... _'meninggal'._

"Maaf... aku tidak tahu..." dan sekali lagi Jongin tidak paham apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya saat merasakan tangannya terulur berusaha meraih Sehun kedalam pelukannya lagi. Tapi itu tidak terjadi, saat Sehun mundur satu langkah darinya.

Dalam hal ini Jongin merasa sakit hati melihat Sehun yang menolak perhatiannya. Dia hanya ingin menghibur disini, kawan. Jadi jangan salah paham!

"Kau mungkin mirip dengannya... tapi aku merasa marah saat kau bilang Kai itu _namja_ brengsek."

Sehun memberinya tatapan lirih sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkannya dengan langkah cepat.

"Hey, tunggu dulu!" Jongin berusaha menghentikan _namja_ milky skin itu, tapi sepertinya Sehun tetap tidak mau berhenti dan terus saja berjalan. "Oey, aku kan sudah minta maaf..."

Sehun mengeratkan jaketnya dan tetap berjalan cepat, menghiraukan Jongin yang masih mengikuti di belakangnya.

Dia mungkin mirip dengan Kai, tapi tetap saja dia bukan Kai. Kai tidak akan berkata kasar padanya, Kai tidak akan bersikap buruk dihadapannya. Kai tidak akan sedingin itu padanya. Mungkin sekarang Kai benar-benar menghilang dari dunia ini dan hanya dia yang bisa mengingat kalau Kai pernah ada, tapi dia tidak akan menerimanya saat ada yang menjelekkan Kai.

"Dengarkan aku! Hey, berhenti dan kita buat semuanya jelas Sehun!" Jongin terus berteriak dan mempercepat langkahnya meraih bahu Sehun, tapi _namja_ itu justru mendorongnya menjauh lalu berlari dengan cepat.

Melihat hal itu, Jongin menarik napas dalam sebelum... "AKU AKAN MENUNGGUMU DI TAMAN ITU BESOK, SEHUN!" teriaknya saat Sehun belum terlalu jauh, dia tidak yakin apakah Sehun akan mendengarnya atau tidak, tapi semoga saja _namja_ itu mendengarnya dan mau datang.

Eh, tunggu dulu! Apa yang baru saja dia katakan?! Menunggu di taman? Che! Yang benar saja! Kenapa dia jadi peduli pada Sehun? Lagipula kenapa tadi dia khawatir kalau Sehun marah? Lupakan saja, dia kesini untuk liburan bukan untuk memikirkan masalah orang. Dan tidur seharian besok mungkin akan terdengar baik.

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya cuek sebelum berbalik berniat kembali ke apartemen sepupunya.

* * *

.

To Be Continue

.

* * *

_A/N: Tolong ya buat yg nggak suka KaiHun, mending nggak usah ngebash KaiHun juga. Kita disini KaiHunshippers nggak mengusik shippers yang lainnya juga. Kita para KaiHunshippers tahu diri kok KaiHun itu bukan official pair, makanya mencoba buat nggak ngeganggu yg lainnya. lagian yg suka KaiHun nggak sebanyak yg suka KaiSoo atau HunHan juga._

_Dengernya nih bukan cuma ff gue yg kena flame gitu. Please banget kalo ngerasa terganggu dengan adanya fic KaiHun, mending kamu buat pair yg kamu suka lebih banyak n lebih bagus dari karyanya author2 KaiHun deh._

_Oke, kamu cukup berani sampe nyantumin nomor hape, tapi sekali lagi disini gue nggak mau fandom EXO jadi suka fanwar sana-sini. Gue kangen masa masih nulisin Spring Devil dulu. Adeeeemm banget!_

_Nah, kalo kamu bilang KaiHun itu banci tapi kamu suka sama official pair kan jadinya aneh. Berarti semua member EXO banci semua. Kan kasian Luhan, D. O, Lay, Xiumin, dan uke-uke lainnya yg juga sering dibuat girly, crossdressing, bahkan crossgender. Duh, mereka masa banci semua. Okelah adil kalo semua membernya jadi banci terus nyanyi EKEU BEGINDANG~ EKEU BEGINDANG~ kayak Olga._

_Okelah fix! Hidup banci! BYE!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: EXO bukan punya gue kok, tenang aja.

Pair: SeKai or KaiHun (KaixSehun)

Warning: Shounen-ai, masih ada sedikit fantasy/supernatural, OOC sangat sangat , miss typo(s), AU, dll.

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

Sekuel _'Spring Devil'_, karena nggak bakal dijelasin lagi flashbacknya Sehun jadi mending baca dulu Spring Devilnya biar paham.

.

.

Jongin merasa tubuhnya seolah tengah melayang saat ini, entah kenapa rasanya ringan sekali. Sengatan hangat cahaya matahari dan juga semilir angin yang menerpa kulitnya terasa begitu menenangkan. Dan suara gemerisik dari dedaunan yang tertiup angin membuatnya enggan membuka kelopak matanya.

Dia suka tempat ini. Meski dia tidak tahu dimana dirinya saat ini, dia tidak peduli. Yang dia tahu, saat ini dia tengah berbaring di suatu tempat yang sangat nyaman. Kenyamanan yang sudah lama sekali tidak dia dapatkan.

"Hey..."

Sebuah suara menyeruak masuk pendengarannya. Perlahan... dia membuka kelopak matanya, mendapati sesosok siluet manusia yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Cahaya matahari yang tepat di atas orang itu membuatnya silau dan tidak tampak jelas.

Matanya menatap berkeliling, dan seketika itu dia sadar kalau dirinya tengah berada di sebuah padang rumput luas yang ditumbuhi bunga matahari yang terlihat cerah. Suasana berubah hening, hanya terdengar semilir angin yang kembali berhembus dengan tenang.

"Kau harus bangun!"

Suara itu seperti tidak asing di telinganya. Tapi siapa?

Dia merasa tubuhnya benar-benar terasa ringan saat bangkit dari posisi tidurannya, kini terduduk dan mendongak menatap siluet manusia itu. Dirinya merasa ada sesuatu yang salah saat ini. Cahaya matahari tampak terang menyinari apapun, lalu kenapa pandangannya memburam dan sedikit gelap saat berusaha mengenali orang itu.

"Cepatlah bangun! Jangan buat _dia_ menunggu terlalu lama!"

Orang itu kembali bersuara dengan, bulu kuduknya meremang saat mendengar suara itu, terkesan dingin seperti es yang menusuk kulitnya, tenang seperti permukaan air dalam yang menghanyutkan. Siapa orang ini? Kenapa yang bisa dia lakukan hanya diam saat ini?

"Maaf melibatkanmu dalam hal ini, tapi tolong jaga _dia_!"

Dia membuka mulutnya hendak berbicara, tapi yang keluar hanya sebuah hembusan napas berat. Otaknya terus berusaha mencari ingatan tentang orang ini. Apa dia mengenalnya? Suaranya terdengar sangat familiar di telinganya.

Suara itu...

Suara itu...

AH! Ya Tuhan!

Dia melompat bangun saat menyadari satu hal. Tapi pandangan matanya silau dan kembali memburam saat cahaya matahari terlalu terang memasuki retinanya. Tangannya berusaha menghalau cahaya matahari yang terlampau terang hari ini. Lalu dia bisa melihatnya...

Rambut hitam...

Mata merah...

Dan tiba-tiba pandangannya berubah gelap, pijakannya pada tanah menghilang saat tubuhnya seolah tengah terjatuh dari atas jurang yang curam. Gelap... hanya ada gelap disekelilingnya, seolah menelannya dalam jurang tak berdasar. Apa ini? Dia terjatuh dan akan mati? Pemikiran itu membuat napasnya memburu dalam ketakutan.

"JONGIIIIIIIN!"

Matanya tersentak terbuka saat jeritan melengking itu hampir memecahkan gendang telinganya. Mengerjap beberapa kali saat kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan, apalagi ditambah sebuah bantal yang terus dipukul-pukulkan ke kepalanya.

"Berhenti memukulku, bodoh!" serunya seraya merebut bantal yang ada di tangan Taemin dan melemparnya menjauh dari namja itu.

"Yeah... aku tidak akan memukulmu kalau kau tidak malas-malasan di apartemenku, sialan!" kata Taemin.

"Aiish... aku hanya kurang tidur. Pergilah dan biarkan aku tidur!" ujarnya seraya bersiap kembali berbaring dan melayang ke alam mimpinya. Ah mimpinya!

"Cepat bangun dan carilah sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan! Kau disini bukan untuk sekedar tidur saja, pemalas!"

Jongin masih tertegun dalam posisi duduknya diatas ranjang, tidak mempedulikan ocehan Taemin yang menyuruhnya untuk mandi atau makan. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada mimpinya tadi.

Entahlah, tapi biasanya dia akan langsung lupa pada apa yang dia impikan saat terbangun dari tidurnya. Tapi kali ini dia dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas, meski sedikit samar, tapi tetap saja dia masih ingat. Sosok itu... adalah dirinya sendiri. Tapi matanya berbeda. Jadi itu bukan dia? Lalu siapa? Apa sebenarnya dia punya seorang kembaran di dunia ini? Tidak! Tidak! Orang tuanya tidak mengatakan apapun tentang kembaran.

Dan perkataan orang itu...

"_Jangan buat _dia_ menunggu terlalu lama!"_

"_Maaf melibatkanmu dalam hal ini, tapi tolong jaga _dia_!"_

Sosoknya yang bermata merah itu selalu mengatakan '_dia_'. Tapi '_dia_' siapa? Siapa orang yang dimaksud dalam hal ini. Ya Tuhan apa yang salah dengan otaknya? Itu bahkan hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Dan itu tidak berarti apapun. Bodoh! Bodoh!

"Oey! Ya, cepat bangun sialan atau aku akan menendangmu dari sini ke kamar mandi!"

"Berhenti berteriak di depan wajahku, bodoh!"

"Kalau begitu cepat bangun dari tempat tidur! Aku sangat terganggu oleh suara ngorokmu itu."

Tidak menanggapi lagi, Jongin hanya memutar matanya malas sebelum bangkit ke kamar mandi. Mungkin benar juga, liburannya akan sia-sia jika dia hanya tidur-tiduran saja. Oh entah kenapa dia jadi teringat namja bernama Sehun itu lagi. Err... apa dia sudah melupakan sesuatu?

.

.

"Apa tidak ada yang lain? Ayolah Taem, ini sudah sore dan kau menyuruhku hanya makan roti?" matanya melirik malas pada setangkup roti di atas piringnya. Tangannya bergerak menutup mulutnya yang menguap untuk ketiga kalinya dalam lima menit itu.

"Itu sarapan untukmu!"

"Sarapan itu pagi hari, bodoh!"

"Juga setelah bangun tidur. Bukankah kau baru saja bangun?"

Jongin hanya mendecak kesal sambil meraih rotinya dan mengunyahnya malas. Dia menguap sekali lagi sambil menggaruk kepalanya, matanya masih terasa mengantuk sekarang.

_**Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan saat ini?**_

"Huh? Kau berkata sesuatu, Taemin-ah?" Jongin menghentikan acara mengunyahnya sejenak dan menatap ke arah taemin yang tengah memakan rotinya dengan khidmat.

"Apa? Aku diam saja dan memakan rotiku."

Berkedip beberapa kali, Jongin mengangkat bahunya cuek dan kembali memakan rotinya. Setelah ini mungkin dia akan menghabiskan sisa hari dengan menonton tv.

_**Berhenti bersantai dan pergilah menemuinya!**_

"Serius Taemin, berhenti bergumam seperti itu!" Jongin menaruh rotinya yang tinggal setengah di piringnya lagi, entah kenapa dia sudah tidak bernafsu makan lagi.

"Aku tidak bergumam atau mendengung, atau berkata apapun! Jangan membuatku takut, Jong!" Taemin melotot kearahnya, entah karena terganggu atau karena takut dia sudah gila. Tsk! Dia tidaklah gila, kawan. Dia yakin sekali kalau dirinya masihlah waras sepenuhnya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan!" ujarnya lalu bangkit dan menuju sofa yang ada di depan televisi, berniat santai kembali.

_**Tidak! Pergilah ke taman!**_

"Serius Taem, aku akan menyumpal mulutmu kalau kau tidak berhenti bicara."

"Dan aku akan mendepakmu keluar dari apartemenku kalau kau tidak berhenti menuduhku yang tidak-tidak!"

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya bingung, jika Taemin tidak bicara, maka siapa yang berkata padanya? Kali ini bulu kuduknya meremang memikirkan jika adanya penunggu lain di apartemen ini. Hantu?

"Oey? Mukamu pucat! Ada apa?" pertanyaan Taemin membuatnya tersentak kaget. Sungguh, dia sedang memikirkan adanya hantu disini dan bocah sialan ini tiba-tiba saja mengagetkannya. Bukannya dia takut, tapi hanya kaget saja.

"Lupakan saja! Aku hanya lapar... mungkin?"

"Tsk. Aku sudah terlanjur membuang rotimu."

"Ya sudah. Sana jangan mengangguku!" ujarnya seraya meraih remote tv dan mulai menyalakannya, sekalian mencari-cari acara yang bagus.

"Sebenarnya tuan Kim, ini apartemenku dan kau hanya menumpang!"

"Yeah... terserah!" kali ini Jongin melemparkan remote itu pada Taemin, merasa tidak ada acara yang menarik. Biasanya dia menunggu acara musik, tapi ini bahkan masih menjelang sore.

_**Kau membuatnya menunggu!**_

Jongin menengok ke samping, tepat ke arah Taemin yang terlihat serius melihat tv. Dan sepertinya anak ini memang tidak mengatakan apapun sedari tadi. Jadi...?

Oh ya Tuhan, apa sekarang dia memiliki alter ego? Tidak mungkin, dia masih waras sepenuhnya. Atau mungkin sekarang dia punya indera ke enam sehingga bisa bercakap dengan hantu? Ini terdengar mengerikan sebenarnya.

_Menunggu..._

_Taman..._

_Dia..._

"OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! SIALAN AKU LUPA PADA ANAK ITU!" Jongin bangkit berdiri sambil melotot pada jam dinding, menghiraukan Taemin yang sepertinya sudah terjengkang karena kaget akan teriakannya.

Tunggu! Kenapa juga dia harus peduli? Kemungkinan 80% bahkan anak itu tidak akan mendengar teriakannya tadi malam. Dan dia juga orang asing yang baru dikenalnya. Ya Tuhan kenapa otaknya jadi kacau begini jika memikirkan namja bernama Sehun itu?

"Jongin! Jangan berteriak histeris seperti itu!"

Niat Jongin ingin kembali duduk bersantai di sofa, tapi dia merasakan dorongan yang kuat untuk pergi di hatinya. Kepalanya menggeleng kuat, berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh yang menghinggapi otaknya. Kembalilah ke sifat aslimu, Jongin! Jangan pikirkan namja itu!

"Jongin-ah?" matanya melirik Taemin yang terlihat penasaran padanya. Oh apa dia sudah membuat Taemin takut?

"Aku harus pergi sebentar. Ponselku _lowbat_ jadi aku pinjam ponselmu!" setelah itu Jongin melesat ke kamar untuk mengambil jaket dan juga smartphone Taemin sebelum kembali keluar menuju pintu depan.

Suara pintu bedebam menandakan Jongin sudah benar-benar pergi, meninggalkan Taemin yang masih terduduk di sofa sambil berkedip bingung.

.

.

.

Langkahnya pelan menyusuri taman itu. Saat ini sudah menjelang sore hari, suasana taman masih ramai meski hanya beberapa orang dewasa saja, sudah tidak ada anak-anak kecil yang biasanya berlari riang saling berkejaran. Sehun menghela napas sekali lagi, berusaha mengusir rasa lelahnya.

Kali ini langkahnya terhenti, kepalanya mendongak menatap sebuah bangku taman yang kini diisi oleh pasangan yang sudah lanjut usia, terlihat saling berbincang mesra di tengah rimbunnya sakura.

Tidak ada sosok yang ingin dilihatnya...

Khe! Dia memang bodoh! Kenapa juga harus percaya pada perkataan Jongin? Dan kenapa juga dia sangat ingin melihatnya lagi? Kenapa seolah dia membutuhkannya saat ini? Ah ya, dia hanya pengganti Kai! Hanya itu. Jongin bahkan tidak lebih baik dari Kai. Dan dia membenci Jongin yang sudah berkata seenaknya tentang Kai.

Menghela napas sekali, Sehun berbalik dan melangkah pergi dari sana. Tapi langkahnya yang ketiga langsung terhenti, tangannya mencengkeram kuat ujung seragam sekolahnya. Berbagai perasaan bercampur aduk di dadanya, membuatnya seolah akan meledak kapan saja.

Sejujurnya, dia ingin melihatnya lagi. Sekali lagi saja setelah itu dia berjanji tidak akan menganggu kehidupan Jongin lagi. Tapi dia membenci Jongin. Benci karena sudah seenaknya, membencinya karena sikapnya yang terlalu dingin. Terlalu berbeda jauh dengan Kai...

Dia juga membenci Kai, membencinya karena sudah pergi begitu saja dengan meninggalkan sebuah perasaan hampa di hatinya. Dia membencinya karena menghilang dan lenyap tanpa jejak, tidak meninggalkan apapun sehingga orang lain menganggapnya gila.

Dia juga membenci Luhan, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan orang-orang yang sudah menganggapnya gila.

Dia tidak gila! Pikirannya baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit kacau setelah kepergian Kai. Dan dia yakin Kai itu benar-benar ada, pernah hidup di dunia ini, pernah hadir dalam hidupnya, menyayanginya, mencintainya...

Dan berkorban demi dirinya.

Diatas itu semua, dia paling membenci dirinya sendiri. Dia bahkan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Kris menyerangnya. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Kai sekarang penuh darah dalam pelukannya. Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!

Menggeretakkan giginya kasar, Sehun angkat kaki dari sana, berlari dengan cepat pulang ke rumahnya. Sudah tidak berniat menemui Jongin lagi. Yang dia perlukan hanya sendirian, berusaha melupakan semuanya.

.

Jongin terlihat tengah mengatur napasnya sambil membungkuk, dia berlari kesetanan dari pemberhentian bus yang tidak jauh dari sini. Menarik napas dalam berusaha menormalkan deru napasnya, Jongin berdiri tegak dan menatap sekeliling. Sudah mulai sepi.

Kakinya kembali melangkah, kali ini dengan perlahan berusaha mencari sosok Sehun. Tapi di sepanjang jalan setepak itu, tidak ada Sehun. Sejauh dia melangkah, dia tidak menemukan sosok yang tengah dicarinya.

Dia menghela napas lagi, merasa dirinya benar-benar bodoh kali ini sudah membuang-buang waktu bersantainya yang berharga hanya demi bocah itu. Sudah jelas kalau semalam Sehun bahkan tidak mendengar teriakannya. Kenapa juga dirinya harus repot-repot datang kemari?

Dengan berlari, lagi!

Sialan! Apa sih yang sedang terjadi dengan otaknya?!

Mendengus sekali, Jongin memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jaketnya sebelum berbalik dan melangkah pergi dari sana, kembali pulang.

Jika saja... Kim Jongin. Jika saja kau tidak membuang waktumu untuk memikirkan apakah akan datang atau tidak, meski hanya satu menit, kau mungkin...

...mungkin akan bertemu lagi dengannya.

.

.

.

Pikirannya berkecamuk kali ini, banyak sekali yang dia pikirkan dan tidak mau dia pikirkan. Kepalanya terus menunduk sepanjang jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai itu. Bahkan dia tidak mendengar saat ada banyak orang yang terus memanggil-manggilnya, Sehun tidak peduli.

Teriakan dan panggilan itu terus saja bergaung, tapi pikirannya terlalu penuh hanya untuk sekedar menanggapi.

_TIIIIIIIIIIINN!_

Saat itu dia seolah melihat ada dewa kematian yang hendak menjemputnya. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak saat sebuah Porsche semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Decitan ban yang memekakkan telinga membuat lututnya seolah lemas hanya untuk melompat atau berlari dari sana.

Sehun jatuh terduduk di _zebracross_ saat lututnya terkena benturan. Pikirannya kosong kali ini, bahkan benar-benar tidak bisa mendengar apa yang orang-orang yang mulai mengerumuninya bicarakan padanya.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang terluka?"

Dia tersentak saat mendapati tepukan pelan di pipinya. Dan saat itu juga dia seolah baru ingat cara untuk kembali bernapas. Tatapannya nyalang pada seorang namja berjas yang kini berlutut di hadapannya.

"Apa ada yang sakit?" namja itu kembali bertanya padanya saat dia tidak menjawab apapun.

"A-aku..." Sehun tidak berhasil menemukan suaranya saat mendapati nyawanya hampir saja melayang setengah menit yang lalu. Dia kembali tersentak saat merasakan tangan namja itu di bahunya, menuntunnya untuk kembali berdiri.

"Ayo masuk ke mobilku, kita akan mengecek keadaanmu."

Sehun ingin mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja, tapi dia hanya diam saja saat orang itu membawanya masuk ke dalam Porsche yang tadi hampir menabraknya. Dia terduduk dengan tenang sambil mengatur napasnya saat namja itu mulai menjalankan mobil lagi.

Pandangannya terarah pada jalanan yang buram ketika mendengar namja itu tengah menelpon seseorang. Tapi telinganya menegang mendengar satu nama yang keluar.

"Taeminnie... Taeminnie... bisa kau ke apartemenku sekarang? Aku hampir saja menabrak sese─Eoh? Kenapa kau yang mengangkat teleponnya?"

Taemin? Apa ini adalah Taemin yang sama dengan Taemin yang kemarin ditemuinya bersama Jongin? Tapi nama Taemin di Korea bukan hanya satu.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah pulang dan berikan teleponnya pada Taemin, Jong!"

Taemin? Jong? Apa itu Jongin? Entah kenapa perasaan senang membuncah di dadanya mengharapkan hal itu.

"Seriuslah, Kkamjong! Ini keadaan darurat!"

Kkamjong? Jadi itu bukanlah Jongin ya? Sehun menghela napas kecewa menyadari hal itu. Kepalanya menyandar dengan lelah di jendela mobil.

"Ya ya ya... cepat pulang dan beritahu dia!"

Setelah itu suasana kembali hening, Sehun memejamkan matanya berusaha mengurangi rasa nyeri di lututnya saat ini. Oh benar juga, lututnya terkena benturan tadi. Meski untung saja namja ini mengerem dengan tepat jadi setidaknya tubuhnya tidak terpelanting atau terlindas.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

A/N: okeh, ini cerita jadi maksa banget! Tapi sumpah gue lagi buntu kalo ngadepin Ms. Word. oh iya setelah baca ulang a/n kemaren, ternyata emang gue kayak lagi marah-marah ya? wks... bahasanya emang kayak orang lagi PMS aja. maaf ya, maaf... enggak sengaja itu seriusan. Padahal ngetiknya nggak sambil marah deh perasaan. :3

N lagi nyoba teknik baru dalam plot nih, berusaha buat mainin perasaan readers bukan hanya dari bahasa doang, tapi dari plot juga. Semoga uji coba ini berhasil. XD chapter depan ada apaan hayo? Ditunggu yah!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: EXO bukan punya gue kok, tenang aja.

Pair: SeKai or KaiHun (KaixSehun)

Warning: Shounen-ai, masih ada sedikit fantasy/supernatural, OOC sangat sangat , miss typo(s), AU, dll.

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

Sehun kembali meringis saat merasakan handuk yang lembab itu ditekan agak keras pada lututnya yang berdarah. Dia terluka, benar-benar terluka meski itu hanyalah sebuah luka kecil. Matanya melihat ke arah lain, tidak berani melihat darah yang ada di lututnya.

Warna merah itu mengingatkannya akan sesuatu. Yang membuatnya takut, yang membuatnya merasa tidak aman. Dia ingat dengan jelas cairan merah dan kental itu yang membasahi telapak tangannya. Dia juga ingat tubuhnya yang bermandikan darah saat itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara itu membuatnya tersentak dan membuka matanya, sepertinya tanpa sadar dia sudah memejamkan matanya kuat. "Tubuhmu bergetar hebat."

Dia hanya mengangguk kecil seraya menarik napas dalam berusaha mengatasi tubuhnya yang gemetaran. Tapi tubuhnya justru semakin gemetaran saat melihat handuk yang tadinya putih itu kini sudah ternoda oleh merahnya darah.

"Apa kita perlu ke rumah sakit? Sepertinya kau tidak baik-baik saja," orang itu kembali berkata dengan ekspresi yang terlihat khawatir.

Kepalanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf merepotkanmu," ujarnya dengan nada pelan. Tangannya kini mencengkeram lengannya sendiri berusaha mengurangi gemetaran dan keringat dingin yang mulai keluar.

Orang itu membuka mulutnya hendak berbicara lagi, tapi gebrakan keras dari arah pintu depan menghentikannya berkata lebih lanjut. Tak lama, muncullah sosok yang membuat Sehun termenung sesaat.

"Minho-hyung, apa polisi sedang mencarimu?" Taemin terlihat menerobos masuk dan kemudian namja itu juga terlihat kaget saat melihat dirinya. "Sehun-ssi? Jadi kau yang ditabrak Minho-hyung?"

Dia menelan ludah sesaat sebelum mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Diluar dugaan, namja cantik itu justru kini berlutut di hadapannya yang masih duduk di sofa.

"Kumohon jangan tuntut dia, Minho-hyung itu namja baik. Dia akan melakukan apapun untukmu, oke?"

Dia berkedip beberapa kali, pandangannya beralih dari Taemin ke Minho yang berdiri tidak jauh.

"Taemin-ssi, aku tidak akan melakukan tuntutan apapun. Lagipula aku yang salah karena menerobos tadi," ujarnya dengan pelan berusaha meyakinkan Taemin. Dan sepertinya namja itu terlihat lega mendengar penuturannya.

"Taeminnie, tolong obati lututnya! Aku tidak tahu caranya jadi aku memanggilmu kemari."

Minho terlihat menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai ke siku sebelum menghilang ke sebuah ruangan.

Sehun kembali meringis merasakan sentuhan di lututnya. Ugh, padahal tadi rasanya benturan di lututnya tidak terlalu keras lalu kenapa terasa sakit juga? Dilihatnya Taemin yang masih berkutat dengan lututnya, berusaha membalutkan perban disana.

Kini pikirannya kembali berkecamuk. Bingung antara bertanya tentang Jongin atau tetap diam. Satu-satunya orang yang dia tahu berhubungan langsung dengan Jongin adalah Taemin. Mungkin Minho juga, tapi apa dia akan dianggap aneh jika tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Jongin?

Huh, untuk apa memikirkan Jongin? Jongin bahkan berbohong untuk bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sedih?"

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya menatap Taemin tidak mengerti. Apa ekspresinya sejelas itu untuk bisa dibaca seseorang? "Aku tidak sedih."

"Kau sedang sedih," itu pernyataan mutlak dari Taemin yang benar adanya. Sebenarnya dia tidak sedih, hanya merasa bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi mungkin memang ada sedikit perasaan sedih. "Yepp! Selesai~ apa kau bisa berjalan sekarang?"

"Umm... kurasa. Tapi mungkin akan sedikit sulit," jawabnya dengan menjilat bibirnya gugup. "Aku... harus pulang. Maaf merepotkanmu!"

"Eh? Tunggu! Tunggu! Kita makan malam dulu, ne?" Taemin menahan tangannya saat dia berusaha melangkah pergi.

"Tidak perlu. Terima kasih banyak atas waktunya!"

"Aku bilang tunggu! Ini juga untuk meyakinkamu kalau kau tidak perlu menuntut Minho-hyung ke pengadilan," perkataan itu membuatnya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. Orang ini masih percaya dia akan menuntut Minho?

"Kau berusaha menyuapku?"

"Ya... dan tidak. Ayolah aku sudah berbelanja banyak bahan makanan untukmu. Kau hanya perlu makan yang kenyang dan melupakan kejadian hari ini, oke?"

Sepertinya Taemin benar-benar tidak percaya padanya. Sebenarnya untuk apa juga dia menuntut Minho hanya karena kecelakaan kecil ini. Dia bahkan bukan tipe pendendam. Tapi sepertinya kali ini Taemin sedikit memaksa. "Baiklah."

"Oke oke, kau tunggu disini sementara aku akan memasak ya."

"Tapi aku tidak melihatmu membawa belanjaan saat datang tadi."

"Oh sebelum aku kemari aku sudah memesannya dan sekarang mungkin dalam perjalanan kemari."

Dan tepat setelah itu, bel berbunyi diikuti gedoran keras di pintu. Sebagai pengantar pesanan, orang itu sama sekali tidak sopan. Dilihatnya Taemin berjalan ke pintu depan. Dia kembali mendudukkan dirinya dan bersantai di sofa. Kakinya sekarang agak kram entah kenapa.

Dan setelah pulang nanti apa yang akan dia katakan pada ibu dan ayahnya? Mereka pasti akan mengomelinya untuk satu jam kedepan karena kecerobohannya. Belum lagi jika Luhan tahu akan hal ini, pasti namja itu juga akan mengomelinya.

Minho kembali keluar dengan pakaian yang lebih santai saat terdengar keributan dari arah depan. Belum sempat Minho bertanya padanya, dua orang biang ribut itu sudah muncul lebih dulu.

Sehun tertegun di tempat duduknya, matanya tak lepas menatap sosok Jongin yang masih menenteng satu kantong besar belanjaan. Dan saat tatapan mereka bertemu, dia bisa merasakan darahnya berdesir pelan. Dia menggigit bibirnya sangat keras berusaha menahan perasaannya terlalu jauh.

Tidak boleh! Jongin itu kasar dan dingin! Jangan membawa perasaanmu lebih jauh lagi hanya karena dia mirip dengan Kai, Oh Sehun.

Sehun membenarkan posisi duduknya dengan gugup lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, berusaha mengabaikan Jongin. Tangannya mencengkeram ujung kemejanya saat kini Jongin duduk di sebelahnya. Kepalanya menunduk saat merasakan tatapan tajam itu padanya.

Ya Tuhan, jantungnya bahkan seolah hampir meledak karena saking cepatnya berdetak.

Suasana menjadi hening diantara keduanya, hanya terdengar bunyi berisik dari arah dapur, sepertinya Minho dan Taemin sudah mulai memasak.

Ini keadaan paling canggung yang pernah dia alami. Dia ingin bertanya, tapi dia takut Jongin akan marah padanya lalu membentaknya lagi seperti tadi malam. Tapi bukankah tujuan awalnya untuk melihat Jongin? Ugh, dia tidak tahan lagi!

"Jongin... tadi kemana? Aku tidak melihatmu di taman," ujarnya dengan nada pelan seraya semakin menunduk karena takut melihat reaksi Jongin.

"Kau pergi kesana?" tanya Jongin kali ini.

"Umm..." dia hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban, melirik wajah Jongin dari sela-sela poninya.

Kali ini Jongin menghela napas kasar, terlihat lelah entah karena apa. Uh, apa dia sudah salah bicara lagi?

"Maaf..." lirihnya pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau tidak memberitahuku waktunya jadi aku langsung pergi ke sana sepulang sekolah."

Dia kembali melirik ekspresi Jongin dari ekor matanya, bersiap jika saja Jongin tiba-tiba membentaknya atau memarahinya. Uh ya Tuhan, dimana Taemin dan Minho disaat seperti ini?

Kali ini Jongin tidak menjawab lagi membuatnya bingung, sebenarnya Jongin datang ke taman atau tidak? Setidaknya katakanlah sesuatu untuk memecah kecanggungan ini! Kalau seperti ini, dia jadi ingin pulang saja.

Suasana berubah hening bahkan saat makan malam bersama Taemin dan Minho. Sehun hanya menjawab kecil sesekali tersenyum ketika Taemin bertanya sesuatu. Jongin baahkan masih diam dan tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali, hanya memainkan gelas di tangannya dan melirik sosok di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas makan malamnya, maaf merepotkan!" Sehun membungkuk sekali lagi pada tiga orang dihadapannya.

"Tunggu sebentar aku ambil kunci mobilku dulu, aku akan mengantarmu!" sahut Minho dan kembali masuk ke dalam.

"Eh? Tidak usah, Minho-ssi!" penolakan Sehun bagaikan angin lalu karena Minho sudah terlanjur masuk ke apartemen lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula kakimu pasti masih sakit kan?" ujar Taemin sambil tersenyum. Jongin yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya bersidekap dan membuang muka.

"Aku jadi merepotkan kalian. Maaf...!" sekali lagi Sehun membungkuk meminta maaf, tidak memungkiri kalau lututnya masih ngilu. Setelah itu Minho kembali keluar, lengkap dengan jaketnya.

"Ayo─"

Jongin merebut cepat kunci mobil di tangan Minho. "Aku yang akan mengantarnya! Kalian masuk saja," sahut Jongin cepat, meraih pergelangan tangan Sehun dan menariknya dari sana. Tidak peduli akan seruan 'Eeeh?' dari ketiga orang lainnya.

"Uhh... Hati-hati di jalan, Sehun-ssi! Kalau Jongin ngebut, pukul saja kepalanya!" teriak Taemin setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya. Keduanya terdiam di sana melihat Jongin dan Sehun yang sudah memasuki lift.

"Apa mereka sedekat itu?" Minho angkat bicara kali ini.

"Entahlah..."

.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah kita perkirakan, selama perjalanan hanya ada keheningan canggung yang membosankan. Hanya sekali saja Jongin angkat bicara untuk menanyakan arah jalan karena sejujurnya, Jongin pun tidak tahu jalanan di Seoul ini.

Dan dia sempat memikirkan apa dia akan ingat jalan pulang ke rumah Minho nanti. Tsk! Dia tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyeret Sehun tadi.

"Dengar..." sekali lagi Jongin angkat bicara, ingat akan masalah kemarin. Dia menarik napas dalam sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku tahu aku keterlaluan kemarin... maaf!" hanya itu saja.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sehun singkat.

Hening lagi...

Jongin sampai ingin menjedukkan kepalanya jika terus-terusan seperti ini. Ayolah Kim Jongin, lupakan sisi jaimmu dan buatlah ini jadi mudah. Tapi sungguh dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

_**Katakanlah sesuatu...!**_

Shit! Kenapa harus sekarang sih? Ya ampun apa sekarang dia sudah menjadi gila? '_Makhluk apapun kau, berhenti berdengung di kepalaku!'_

_**Ajak dia ke suatu tempat!**_

Jongin benar-benar ingin headbang saja saat ini. Pokoknya besok, dia harus buat janji dengan psikiater.

"Jongin..."

Oh, sepertinya Sehun punya inisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya?"

"Belok kiri!"

"Oh."

Diam lagi.

Siapapun tolong hancurkan keheningan ini dengan apapun! Dia benar-benar muak!

"Sehun..." dia memberanikan diri angkat bicara.

"Ya?"

"Besok mungkin akan jadi hari terakhirku─"

"HAH?! Jonginnie akan mati? K-kenapa─"

"Dengar dulu!" potongnya karena Sehun sudah mendo'akannya akan mati besok. Sial! "Besok hari terakhirku di Korea, karena lusa aku harus pulang."

"Eh? Jonginnie bukan orang Korea? Tapi kau tidak terlihat seperti orang barat yang putih dan berhidung mancung!" Sehun memandang Jongin inosen, benar-benar tidak sadar akan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Sialan kau!" umpat Jongin kesal. "Aku memang tidak putih dan tidak berhidung mancung karena aku memang keturunan Korea. Puas kau?!"

"Uhh... kenapa kau marah?"

"Lupakan! Pokoknya, lusa aku sudah terbang ke Jepang─"

"Jonginnie bisa terbang?"

"Grrraaah~ Sehun! Rasanya aku ingin mencakar wajahmu!"

"Tidak! Jangan!" Sehun terlihat menutup wajahnya takut.

"Makanya diam dan dengar dulu!" sahut Jongin ketus. "Sebenarnya aku ingin liburan seminggu disini, tapi karena liburan musim dinginku sudah aku habiskan di sini dan di Schladming makanya aku hanya dapat libur empat hari, maksudku maukah kau─"

"Uhmm... _Sekelamin_ itu dimana?"

"Austria."

"Woaah, Jonginnie keliling dunia?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ikut kejuaraan ski musim dingin disana."

"Jonginnie menang?"

"Tidak. Hanya peringkat tiga. Sudah, jangan bahas itu! Maksudku adalah... uhmm... etoo..."

"Baiklah."

"Baiklah apanya? Aku bahkan belum mengatakannya," kali ini Jongin melirik Sehun yang hanya tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

"Kau ingin aku menemanimu besok, kan?"

Tepat!

"B-bukan menemani. Itu hanya sebagai permintaan maaf saja! Jangan pikir itu kencan!"

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu kok."

"Y-yasudah," Jongin merengut mendengarnya. Kenapa Sehun seolah mudah sekali membaca pikirannya sih? Lagipula... "Sebenarnya dimana rumahmu? Aku merasa dari tadi kita hanya berputar-putar saja!"

Kali ini Sehun tertawa kecil membuatnya tambah semakin kesal saja.

"Kau mengerjaiku ya?"

"Ahaha... Tidak kok, maaf. Aku hanya merasa ingin bersama Jonginnie lebih lama lagi."

Kali ini Jongin tertegun mendengarnya. Ingin bersamanya... lebih lama? Baru kali ini ada yang berkata seperti itu padanya. Kenapa rasanya dia mendapat tempat spesial ya?

"Berhenti di depan saja, itu rumahku!" tunjuk Sehun dan Jongin cepat melambatkan laju mobil itu sebelum benar-benar berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang benar-benar membuat Jongin iri. Kelihatannya rumah itu nyaman sekali untuk ditinggali, tidak seperti rumahnya yang meski besar tapi terasa sunyi dan dingin.

"Uhh... aku ingat sudah melewati jalan ini tiga kali tadi."

"Haha... begitukah? Maaf."

Sehun membuka pintu mobil dan keluar, dia ikut keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Sehun di depan gerbang. Uh-oh dia jadi seperti kekasih Sehun saja sekarang.

"Besok. Kujemput kau jam 10."

"Besok aku masih harus sekolah, Jonginnie."

Jongin menghela napas panjang. Benar juga! Ini bukan hari libur. Che! "Baiklah, kujemput kau pulang sekolah. Jam berapa kau pulang?"

"Uhmm... 4 kalau tidak ada kegiatan klub."

"HAA?! Itu sih namanya bukan menemani seharian namanya."

"Kau ingin aku bolos sekolah?"

"Eh? Tidak!" nah kan jadi rumit begini. Dia tidak mau Sehun bolos sekolah hanya karena dia. "Ya sudah. Sepulang sekolah, oke?"

"Oke!" jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum dan memberi acungan jempol. Jongin hanya menggaruk tengkuknya dan menghela napas.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Selamat malam!" Jongin berbalik hendak masuk ke mobilnya, tapi dia hanya berdiri diam di sana sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Apa mobilnya rusak?"

"..."

"..."

"Tadi... aku lewat jalan mana saja?" tanya Jongin kembali menoleh pada Sehun.

"Haa? Kau tidak ingat?"

"Kau membuat kita berputar-putar tadi jadi mana mungkin aku bisa mengingatnya kan?!"

"Oh."

"Jangan hanya 'Oh'! Pikirkan sesuatu!"

"Mau ku antar lagi?"

"Tidak! Jangan jatuhkan harga diriku, Sehun!"

"Aku tidak─"

"Sudah jangan bahas harga diriku! Kau punya ponsel?"

"Punya!" jawab Sehun seraya mengeluarkan ponsel dari tasnya.

"Kemarikan! Aku lupa bawa handphoneku. Kau punya nomor Taemin?"

"Tidak," jawab Sehun singkat.

"Haa?! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak punya?"

"Kami kan baru bertemu, Jonginnie."

Oh benar juga. Khe! Dia bodoh atau apa sih menanyakan hal sepele begitu pada Sehun. Kau bahkan sudah menjatuhkan harga dirimu, Jongin.

Sekali lagi Jongin menghela napas panjang dan menyerahkan ponsel itu ke pemiliknya. Dia bahkan lupa nomor Taemin atau Minho. Ah, kenapa tidak hubungi handphonenya saja?

Tidak tidak! dia meninggalkan handphonenya di apartemen Taemin dan dia yakin sepupunya itu sudah terkapar di kamar Minho saat ini. Ck! Dasar dua namja kelebihan hormon sialan!

"Jonginnie...?"

"Sudah, aku pulang dulu."

"Kalau tersesat bagaimana?"

"Aku bisa tanya pada pejalan kaki."

"Uhh... Jonginnie..."

"Kenapa lagi?" Jongin melihat Sehun yang berdiri gelisah di sana, seolah ragu untuk menyampaikan sesuatu.

"K-kenapa tidak menginap saja?"

Oh, wow. Ajakan menginap.

"Oke!" dan ternyata langsung disetujui oleh Jongin tanpa penolakan terlebih dahulu. Kau sudah tidak jaga _image_mu lagi, Kim Jongin?

"Eeh?"

"Kenapa malah eh? Kau ingin aku menginap kan? Lagipula..." Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit malam. "... bukankah kau bilang ingin bersamaku lebih lama lagi?"

Sehun tertegun menatap Jongin kali ini. Sebelum sebuah senyum muncul di bibirnya, "Umm..." dan mengangguk semangat.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Eh iya ini gak tau angstynya malah ilang. mian mian... Kalau ada waktu, silahkan berkunjung ke ff-ku yang lainnya... ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: EXO bukan punya gue kok, tenang aja.

Pair: SeKai or KaiHun (KaixSehun)

Genre:

Romance, Drama, SUPERNATURAL/FANTASY

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC sangat sangat , miss typo(s), AU, dll.

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

Jongin sebenarnya agak ragu untuk masuk ke rumah Sehun. Yah... bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja dia takut orang tua Sehun itu galak dan tidak suka padanya. Tunggu! Kenapa rasanya dia seolah ingin bertemu calon mertua? Aargh! Lupakan! Lupakan!

"Ayo Jonginnie!" panggil Sehun bersiap membuka pintu rumah. Dia hanya mengambil napas dalam dan mengikuti Sehun yang sudah membuka pintu. Ketika masuk ke dalam, dia melepaskan sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah yang diberikan Sehun.

"Aku pulaaang~" teriak anak itu seraya menggiringnya masuk lebih dalam, ke ruang makan. Dan di sana dia tertegun sekali lagi.

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang mengenakan apron putih menyambut mereka dengan wajah khawatir.

"Darimana saja, Sehun-ah?" tanya wanita itu seraya menangkup wajah putranya.

"Tadi aku dapat kecelakaan kecil, eomma!" cicit Sehun takut-takut.

"Kecelakaan?" seorang pria paruh baya yang terlihat berwibawa muncul sambil tangan kanannya memegang gulungan koran. 'Ayah Sehun', tebaknya dalam hati!

"Hanya kecekaan kecil kok, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya lututku saja yang lecet!" jawab Sehun berusaha meyakinkan.

Pria itu terlihat melirik pada lutut Sehun sebelum tatapan itu beralih ke arahnya. Dia gelagapan, apalagi saat ibu Sehun juga menatap kearahnya penasaran. Dengan kaku, dia membungkukkan badannya. "Kim Jongin imnida..." salamnya, kemudian kembali menegakkan punggungnya.

Dia pikir dia akan mendapat tatapan tajam karena dikira menjadi pelaku yang sudah menabrak Sehun. Tapi dia salah...

"Teman Sehunnie ya?" wanita itu bertanya seraya tersenyum kearahnya. Ayah Sehun tidak memberinya senyum lebar, tapi ekspresi wajah yang tengah menatapnya itu terlihat ramah dan senyum kecil yang tak luput dari matanya.

"I-iya..." jawabnya gugup dan masih setengah tertegun.

Jadi inilah yang disebut keluarga ya...? Saat ada yang menyambut ketika pulang, dan ketika kita pulang terlambat ada yang menegur dan bertanya dari mana saja.

Pandangannya melembut kearah Sehun yang tengah berceloteh pada ibunya tentang kejadian yang dialaminya. Dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat ayah Sehun yang menarik kursi di meja makan dan duduk setelahnya. Pria paruh baya itu terlihat menepuk kursi sebelahnya, memanggilnya untuk duduk disana.

Dengan kaku, dia hanya menurut dan duduk di kursi sebelah ayah Sehun.

"Teman baru Sehun?" pria itu bertanya.

"Iya, ahjussi. Kami baru bertemu kemarin dan kebetulan yang menabrak Sehun itu sepupuku..." jelasnya. Tangannya saling menggenggam di atas meja yang tersaji berbagai makanan. Kepulan asap dari makanan dan harumnya yang lezat tanpa sadar membuatnya menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"Kau yang membuat Sehun jadi ceria lagi?" lagi-lagi pria itu bertanya. Kali ini dia termenung sesaat memikirkan pertanyaan itu.

"Ceria lagi? Aku... tidak mengerti dengan yang anda katakan..."

Kali ini ayah Sehun tertawa kecil sambil membuka gulungan koran yang tadi dibawanya. Suasana ruang makan yang ramai karena suara Sehun dan ibunya ditambah pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari ayah Sehun membuatnya kurang terbiasa. Yah... dia memang tidak terbiasa dengan suasana rumah yang ramai.

"Seminggu lebih dia terus murung dan mengurung diri di kamar, keluar pun hanya untuk sekolah dan makan..." ayah Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dari koran yang dibacanya dan menengok kearah ibu dan anak yang masih saling bercerita. Dia mengikuti arah pandang pria paruh baya itu. "Tapi sekarang... dia sudah mau berbicara dengan kami lagi."

"Kupikir Sehun itu tipe yang selalu ceria, ahjussi..."

"Yah... dia memang anak yang ceria, tapi entah karena apa kemarin-kemarin dia terus murung."

Kali ini dia teringat perkataan Sehun waktu di taman. '_Ditinggal pergi oleh seseorang yang mirip dirinya... seseorang yang bernama Kai itu..._' apa karena itu Sehun jadi murung?

"Mungkin karena dia baru saja kehilangan namjachingunya, makanya dia jadi murung..." ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sehun.

"Eh? Kekasih? Anakku punya kekasih?"

Jongin terkejut kali ini. Dia berkedip beberapa kali sambil menatap ayah Sehun. "A-anda tidak tahu?" apa Sehun tidak menceritakan tentang kekasihnya pada orangtuanya sendiri?

"Aku tidak pernah tahu Sehun punya namjachingu. Kau tahu siapa orangnya?"

Dia kembali gelagapan kali ini, bingung juga karena secara tidak sengaja dia membongkar rahasia Sehun pada orangtuanya. Ah, bodohnya dia!

"S-seseorang bernama Kai... kurasa!" jawabnya tidak yakin. Yah, mana ada orang Korea yang namanya sesingkat itu, sepertinya itu nama panggilan atau julukan.

"Kai? Kau kenal dengan seseorang bernama Kai itu?"

"Eeh? T-tidak. Saya hanya tahu dari Sehun kemarin. Anda tidak tahu, ahjussi?"

"Sehun tidak pernah memperkenalkan seseorang bernama Kai, tapi aku ingat dia pernah bertengkar dengan Luhan dan Chanyeol sambil menyebut-nyebut nama itu beberapa kali."

Bertengkar? Apa Luhan dan Chanyeol itu tidak setuju dengan hubungan Sehun dan Kai? Uhh, dia jadi pusing sendiri memikirkannya.

"Jongin~" panggilan Sehun membuatnya menoleh. "Ayo ke atas!"

"Huh?"

"Sebaiknya kita membersihkan diri dulu kan?"

Oh benar juga. Dia hanya mengangguk dan bangkit berdiri, membungkuk sekilas pada orang tua Sehun sebelum mengikuti namja milky skin itu menaiki tangga kayu, menuju kamar Sehun.

"Jangan bicarakan tentang Kai lagi ne?" ucap Sehun tiba-tiba membuatnya tersentak, apalagi Sehun menyebut nama Kai, sepertinya Sehun mendengar apa yang dia bicarakan tadi.

"Haa? Kenapa? Kau benar-benar menyembunyikan hubunganmu dengan Kai ya? Menyedihkan!"

Kali ini Sehun terhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu bercat putih bersih. "Bukan begitu... tapi tidak akan ada orang yang mengenal seseorang bernama Kai."

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti. "Haa? Apa Kai itu pejahat sehingga harus merahasiakan identitasnya?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Sehun bukannya menjawab, tapi membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk. Dia hanya mengikuti dari belakang ketika lampu kamar dinyalakan. Dilihatnya namja itu mendekati jendela dan membukanya, membuat angin malam yang dingin seketika berhembus.

"Mungkin bagi manusia dan di film-film, Kai itu menjadi sosok antagonis yang sangat jahat. Tapi bagiku... dia itu sosok yang selalu melindungiku..."

"Sama saja dia itu penjahat!" Dia tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sehun yang sedang memunggunginya saat ini. Lelah berdiri, dia mendekati ranjang Sehun dan duduk di pinggirnya.

"Jonginnie... apa pendapatmu tentang iblis?"

"Iblis? Makhluk jahat yang selalu menggoda manusia untuk berbuat jahat!" jawabnya lugas dan cepat, langsung menyuarakan apa yang terlintas di otaknya ketika mendengar kata _iblis_.

"Mungkin itulah pemikiran semua manusia tentang Kai..."

"Jadi dia itu orang terjahat di dunia sampai-sampai disebut iblis, begitu?"

Kali ini Sehun menoleh, gorden putih bersih yang tertiup angin malam membuat sosok itu terlihat indah... "Kau tidak mengerti..."

"Omonganmu membuatku pusing, tahu!" sahutnya kesal karena obrolan mereka mulai ngelantur kemana-mana.

"Lagipula Jonginnie... hanya aku yang bisa ingat tentang Kai. Kau bertanya pada siapapun, tidak akan ada yang tahu tentangnya!"

Angin dari jendela berhembus semakin kencang, membuat gorden putih itu semakin berkibar dan melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Sosok Sehun hanya terdiam disana... menatapnya... tanpa ekspresi tertentu...

"Hey tutup jendelanya! Kau pikir sekarang ini musim panas apa?!" ujarnya seraya berjalan ke arah Sehun, menarik namja itu menjauh dari jendela sebelum menutupnya rapat. Diliriknya Sehun yang hanya menunduk, helai poni berwarna cokelat itu menghalanginya untuk mengetahui ekspresi namja milky skin itu.

"Kau mandilah lebih dulu! Jernihkan pikiranmu dan jangan berpikir macam-macam! Jangan berpikir tentang Kai lagi. Lagipula..." dia menghentikan kalimatnya, tidak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya... terlalu gengsi.

Sehun terlihat mengangkat wajah menatap kearahnya, menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya.

"Pokoknya... mandi sana!"

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil, sebelum mengangguk dan berlalu pergi dari hadapannya. Jongin menghela napas dan kembali duduk di tepi ranjang Sehun, menunggu.

.

.

.

Setelah kedua bersihnya dan siap dengan piyama masing-masing... Jongin kembali duduk di ranjang Sehun, sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya. Sehun terlihat sibuk di depan meja belajarnya, sepertinya mengerjakan PR.

"Hey... kau tidak turun ke bawah dan makan malam bersama?"

Sehun menoleh kearahnya. "Bukankah kita sudah makan di rumah Minho-ssi? Kau masih lapar? Aku akan ambilkan─"

"Tidak! Aku tidak lapar!" potongnya cepat. "Tapi bukankah mereka sudah rela menunggumu pulang untuk makan malam bersama?" tanyanya dengan nada kecil, sebelum memiringkan posisi tidurnya memunggungi Sehun.

"Tapi aku tidak lapar. Lagipula... kita kan bisa sarapan bersama besok pagi...!"

"B-bukan itu maksudku, bodoh!" dia meraih sebuah bantal dan melemparnya ke arah Sehun, yang ditangkap dengan sigap oleh namja itu. Dia bisa mendengar kekehan kecil dari Sehun. Che! Sehun itu dari luar terlihat polos dan tanpa dosa, tapi siapa sangka namja milky skin itu lumayan peka akan sesuatu. Sehun seolah bisa membaca dirinya dengan mudah seperti sebuah buku yang terbuka.

"Ne ne Jonginnie... kau bilang kau sering pergi ke luar negeri kan?"

"Hn..."

"Jonginnie pernah ke Jerman?" Sehun bertanya lagi dengan penasaran.

"Pernah," jawabnya singkat seraya kembali menelentangkan tubuhnya dan menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantalan.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" kembali Sehun bertanya.

"Hn... entahlah! Sama saja dengan Inggris, hanya saja lebih klasik!" jawabnya asal. Terkadang Jongin berpikir, mudah bagi keduanya memulai pembicaraan, tapi terkadang suasa canggung membuatnya tidak bisa memulai obrolan dengan baik.

"Kau pernah ke Prancis?" lagi-lagi anak itu bertanya. Suasana yang tenang ditambah rasa penasaran Sehun sepertinya membuat _mood_nya menjadi baik.

"Hn..."

"Bagaimana rasanya naik ke menara Eiffel?"

"Kau pikir aku kesana untuk wisata, haa? Aku kesana hanya untuk ikut kejuaraan!"

"Jonginnie hebat ne... padahal masih sangat muda tapi bisa ikut kejuaraan tingkat internasional seperti itu!"

"Hebat? Menurutmu seperti itu?" tanyanya seraya menatap langit-langit kamar Sehun, menerawang. "Aku... masih harus berlatih lebih keras lagi. Panggung dunia itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa kuatasi dengan mudah tahu!"

Suasana kali ini hening karena Sehun tidak merespon apapun. Dia juga tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit kamar Sehun. Suasana rasanya damai sekali saat ini.

"Lalu..." kembali Sehun membuka suara. "Jepang itu seperti apa?"

Kali ini dia menengok sekilas ke arah Sehun, sebelum bangkit dari posisi tidurnya jadi duduk diatas ranjang empuk itu. "Kalau kau bertanya soal Tokyo, sama saja dengan Seoul. Ramai... gedung-gedung tinggi... dan berisik! Tapi waktu kecil aku ingat ayahku pernah membawaku berlibur ke suatu desa. Aku lupa dimana itu... tapi disana nyaman sekali. Rasanya tenang dan pikiranku seolah terbuka menjadi lebih rileks."

Dia menekuk kakinya menjadi bersila, kepalanya menunduk dan tatapannya mengarah pada kedua tangannya yang ada di pangkuannya. "Padahal saat itu musim panas... tapi melihat laut rasanya tenang sekali. Heh, itu pertama kalinya aku suka musim panas."

Setelah itu hening kembali. Dia tidak melanjutkan ceritanya... begitu pula Sehun yang tidak menanggapi sama sekali. Merasa aneh, dia menengok ke arah namja milky skin itu dan mendapati Sehun justru sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu hah?" tanyanya kesal.

Sehun justru tertawa kecil kali ini. "Aku... baru pertama kali melihat Jonginnie tersenyum seperti tadi."

"Aku tidak tersenyum!"

"Tapi aku melihatmu tersenyum kok."

"Matamu mungkin bermasalah. Aku tidak tersenyum hanya karena cerita bodoh itu!"

"Tapi Jonginnie benar-benar tersenyum saat menceritakan tentang laut."

Merasa percuma berdebat bodoh seperti itu, Jongin hanya memalingkan wajah sambil mendengus kesal.

"Nee Jonginnie... kau benar-benar akan pulang?" tanya Sehun lagi dengan topik berbeda. Mendengarnya, Jongin hanya mendesah lelah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Tentu. Tapi saat liburan nanti aku bisa berlibur lagi ke sini."

"Sungguh?" tanya Sehun bersemangat mendengarnya.

"Hn..."

"Kalau begitu... saat libur musim panas nanti, datanglah! Aku akan mengajakmu ke pantai yang pernah aku kunjungi bersama Kai dulu..."

Jongin tertegun mendengarnya. Tatapannya berubah sendu menatap sosok yang masih duduk di depan meja belajarnya itu. "Kau mau menjadikanku pengganti orang itu ya?"

Sehun menegakkan duduknya seketika. "Tidak. Bukan begitu... aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke pantai saja. Pantai itu juga sering aku kunjungi bersama teman-temanku yang lain," ujar Sehun beralasan cepat, tidak mau Jongin salah paham karena kata-katanya.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang datang mengunjungiku saat musim panas nanti?"

Sehun terlihat memanyunkan bibirnya merajuk. "Kalau aku punya uang banyak, aku justru akan mengajak Jonginnie ke pantai di California tahu!"

Jongin dibuat terkekeh karena alasan tersebut. Dasar, kalau begini kan dia jadi tidak bisa mengelak. "Haaaahh... baiklah! Aku akan datang lagi saat musim panas nanti."

Wajah Sehun kembali berubah bersemangat. "Janji?"

Ditatapnya lama wajah penuh antusias itu. "Janji...!"

.

.

.

"Jadi... kenapa kau justru membolos? Kau mau aku dimarahi orang tuamu ya?!" omel Jongin pada Sehun yang tidak mau diantar ke sekolah. Keduanya ada di depan rumah, niatnya Jongin mengantar Sehun ke sekolah dulu setelah itu pulang ke apartemen Minho (sekalian tanya jalan).

Anak itu justru menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jemarinya sendiri. "Habis... ini hari terakhirmu disini kan?"

"Sehun─"

"Pokoknya seharian ini aku ingin terus bersamamu..."

Jongin sudah tidak bisa berkutik lagi kalau Sehun sudah mengatakan seperti itu. "Ini masih pagi Sehun, belum ada tempat yang buka pagi-pagi seperti ini!"

"Bukankah Jonginnie harus pulang dulu dan ganti baju?"

Jongin menghela napas lagi mendapati Sehun belum mau menyerah. "Kau akan ditangkap kalau ketahuan keluyuran di jam sekolah dengan seragam seperti itu!"

"Err... sebenarnya..." Sehun terlihat membuka tasnya. "Aku membawa baju ganti! Hehehe..."

Jongin _spechless_ tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi untuk membujuk Sehun ke sekolah. "Baiklah... baiklah..." akhirnya dia menyerah juga. "Kita ke apartemen Taemin, bersiap dan pergi bersenang-senang!"

"Ya! Hari ini ayo bersenang-senaaang~" sahut Sehun ceria.

"Uhh..." dia memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit.

"Jongin?"

Mendapati tatapan khawatir dari Sehun, dia hanya tersenyum kecil dan berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja. ayo pergi!"

Sehun tidak menanggapi lagi ketika dia membukakan pintu mobil untuk anak itu.

.

.

.

Berkeliling Seoul... itu yang Sehun katakan. Tidak menggunakan mobil, tapi menggunakan bus. Bukan karena Minho tidak mau meminjamkan mobilnya, tapi Sehun bilang sih agar bisa menikmati perjalanan saja.

Sehun bahkan membuat list tempat-tempat yang harus dikunjungi seperti Namsan Tower, Lotte World, Myeongdong, bahkan Banpo Bridge.

Dua tempat sudah mereka singgahi ketika matahari mulai condong ke arah barat. Dan dari siang mereka belum memakan apapun kecuali cemilan.

"Jonginnie, kau baik-baik saja?" dia mendengar Sehun bertanya khawatir padanya yang kini sudah dalam posisi berjongkok memegang kepalanya yang terasa berputar.

Uhh... bangun tidur tadi pagi di rumah Sehun kondisi tubuhnya memang tidak terlalu sehat. Entah karena apa. Dia sebenarnya tipe yang jarang sakit. Tapi kali ini badannya terasa berat dan kepalanya yang pening luar biasa.

"Aku baik-baik saja, mungkin karena belum makan siang," jawabnya kalem meski keringat dingin sudah mengucur deras di dahinya.

"Kau berkeringat banyak sekali. Jonginnie juga agak pucat hari ini. Sebaiknya kita mencari makan sebelum pergi ke Myeongdong, ayo!"

Dia merasakan kedua tangan Sehun yang membantunya kembali berdiri dan memapahnya berjalan. Banyaknya manusia di distrik ini membuat kepalanya semakin pusing, bunyi bising klakson mobil semakin memperburuk kondisinya.

Dia memejamkan matanya kuat merasakan gejolak mengerikan dalam tubuhnya yang terasa hangat dan perlahan berubah menjadi panas.

Tangannya bergerak lemah melepaskan syal yang melilit lehernya karena suhu tubuh yang meningkat drastis, bukan demam. Dia tahu demam itu suhu tubuh yang panas tapi tidak menghasilkan keringat. Rangkulan tangan kanannya di bahu Sehun semakin erat.

"Jonginnie, keringatmu semakin banyak!" ujar Sehun ketika berhenti di perempatan jalan.

Pandangan matanya kabur saat merasakan tangan Sehun yang mengusap dahinya lembut.

_**Matilah!**_

"Ukh..." tangannya mencengkeram rambutnya kuat saat mendengar dengungan di kepalanya. Kakinya lemas, tapi dia tidak tahu dari mana dia dapat tenaga untuk menggerakkan kakinya terus melangkah maju. Tangannya yang tadi dirangkul Sehun perlahan terlepas.

"Jonginnie, tunggu!"

Sehun meringis merasakan tabrakan di bahunya. Puluhan orang yang berkumpul menunggu lampu berubah hijau membuatnya kesulitan mengejar Jongin. Dia tidak segesit itu untuk menelusup ke celah-celah manusia yang berdiri di lampu merah. Dia bahkan heran bagaimana Jongin bisa melakukannya dengan kondisi seperti itu.

"Maaf... permisi!" ujarnya sopan saat melewati seorang nenek yang kesulitan membawa barang belanjaan. Dia semakin kalut saat mendengar keributan dari arah depan. Kali ini dia tidak meminta maaf ketika mendorong paksa seorang pria paruh baya yang tidak mau memberinya jalan.

"Jongin─"

Napasnya tercekat ketika melihat genangan darah merah pekat menghiasi aspal. Dia masih berdiri diam disana, tertegun. Bahkan ketika mobil-mobil mulai berhenti mendadak dan orang-orang mulai merangsek maju meskipun lampu masih menyala merah bagi pejalan kaki.

Pandangannya mulai memburam ketika orang-orang mulai mengelilingi tubuh yang tergeletak di aspal yang kasar itu.

Kakinya melangkah dengan perlahan... berhenti ketika ujung sepatunya menyentuh genangan darah.

Darah...

Cairan merah pekat yang dulu mengotori kedua tangannya saat memeluk Kai yang terluka.

Yang selalu mengingatkannya akan bagaimana sorot mata merah Kai yang tajam.

Air mata dari ujung matanya jatuh ke pipinya, perlahan turun ke dagunya... dan menetes jatuh ke aspal yang merah. Terlalu banyak darah yang keluar... apa Jongin akan selamat?

Musim panas bahkan belum tiba, bukankah Jongin berjanji akan berlibur ke pantai bersamanya. Dia bahkan belum melihat wajah puas Jongin ketika melihat laut. Mereka bahkan baru saja menjadi dekat...

"Jongin..."

Hari itu juga... dia lagi-lagi kehilangan seseorang dengan wajah yang sama.

.

.

.

_2 days later..._

Langkah kakinya terburu di koridor rumah sakit. Sebuah kabar membuatnya langsung berlari kesetanan kemari. Jongin selamat! Bagaimana bisa?

Dokter bilang kondisi Jongin diambang batas...

Ini bahkan baru dua hari, bagaimana bisa Jongin sadar setelah dua hari kecelakaan dan hampir mati? Bukankah dokter bilang Jongin akan mengalami koma yang cukup panjang?

Tangannya mendorong pintu ruang VIP menjeblak terbuka. Ada Minho dan juga Taemin yang berdiri kaku, dan juga sepasang suami istri entah siapa. Dia hampir menangis terharu melihat sosok Jongin terduduk di ranjang rumah sakit, tersenyum ke arahnya yang baru datang.

Seolah kecelakaan maut dua hari yang lalu hanyalah mimpi belaka.

"Sehunna..."

Matanya melebar mendengar panggilan itu. Jantungnya bahkan seolah berhenti berdetak saat itu juga.

"_Berjanjilah untuk selalu percaya padaku, Sehunnah!"_

Dia melihat bagaimana sosok itu masih tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Kakinya melangkah maju... semakin cepat... dan berlari hingga dia menubruk dan memeluk namja yang masih terduduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu. Memeluk erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang itu.

"Kai..." bisiknya lirih.

"Ya... aku kembali, Sehunna!"

.

.

_Terima kasih Kim Jongin, kau mau menjadi dekat dengan Sehun..._

_Maaf memaksamu agar memiliki rasa suka pada Sehun-ku... karena kalau tidak, aku tidak akan bisa menyingkirkan jiwamu..._

_Dia Sehun-ku... tidak akan kuserahkan pada siapapun meskipun itu adalah seseorang yang wajahnya aku tiru._

_Kim Jongin... peranmu di dunia nyata cukup sampai disini!_

.

.

_END_

_._

_._

_A/N: yoooosh! Apa ada yang nyangka kalo endingnya bakal kaya gini? Maksa ya? maksa banget ya? karena harusnya ini dibagi dua chapter biar alurnya melambat... tapi males geh jadi sekalian aja! Kekeke~ #gampared_

_tamaaat! kasih kata-kata terakhir buat fanfic ini ne? ^^_


End file.
